


The Almost End

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Faeries - Freeform, Gun shots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He snapped his head away from the other just in time to see the gun lift, and to have a thought of “I’m so fucking stupid” because he had fucking smelled the metal but not said anything since Ryan was carrying a pistol of his own, just in time for his ears to explode with the sound of the blast and a roar from one of the other boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Almost End

Geoff was staring at the other alpha, both giant wolves standing in front of their packs as their humans spoke, when he heard the click of the gun.

He snapped his head away from the other just in time to see the gun lift, and to have a thought of “I’m so fucking stupid” because he had fucking smelled the metal but not said anything since Ryan was carrying a pistol of his own, just in time for his ears to explode with the sound of the blast and a roar from one of the other boys.

Rage pulsed through him as he launched forward.

His body flew through the air towards the human, crossing above Jack who had launched at the other alpha, and he landed on the mans chest. His claws dug into the others chest and he clamped his teeth down their neck. He ripped to the other side quickly, ripping off the mans whole head off.

His feet pounded against the ground as he shifted his attention to the other alpha.

Jack, who had had his teeth dug into the giant sandy wolf’s flank, scampered away from his former target and returned to Ryan’s side.  
Geoff launched at him. He dug his claws into the stomach of the other wolf, similar to how he had with the human, but instead of biting into his neck he shifted back half human - human fingers embedded in wolf flesh.

"You should have known better then to hurt one of my boys," he hissed, barely keeping the wolf at bay. He closed his hand around the other alphas heart and ripped it out.

He half turned towards the rest of the dead duos pack before hearing a whimpered, “Geoff. Geoff I don’t think he’s going to make it.”

Geoff bared his teeth at them before running towards his own pack, dripping in blood. He dropped to his knees, worrying pulsing through him as he looked at the blood gushing around the hands Ray had pressed to Ryan’s chest.

"Don’t even think about dying on me, Ryan," Geoff hissed.

Ryan gave a pained laugh, his body jerking with the movement and his eyes shutting in a grimace, before saying, “I don’t think it matters what I think, Geoff. Humans aren’t made to take bullets.”

"Maybe not normal humans," Michael declared, his voice desperate as he gripped Ryan’s hand, "but you’re not weak like that. You run with wolves."

"I think I’m done with that now," Ryan murmured, his eyes drifting shut. He kept talking, though. "I love you all so much. Please don’t forget that once I’m gone."

"Don’t talk like that!" Geoff screeched. "We’re not letting you go. I’ll give you the bite and then-"

"I don’t want the bite." Geoff’s teeth clinked shut. "You know that Geoff. We’ve talked about it so many times."

Gavin’s voice shook as he said, “Ryan you can’t leave us. I don’t know how to do this without you.”

"You’ll figure it out," he assured. "You’ve gotten so good at controlling the wolf, Gavin. I’m so proud of you."

"I don’t want you to be proud of me! I want you to be with me!"

"Well it’s not like I want to leave you," Ryan huffed, voice strained and soft in a way that made Geoff’s heart pound. Jack, still transformed, rubbed his nose against Ryan’s hip. He gave a light laugh, reaching out and scratching his flank, "Take care of them alright Jack? You’re second for a reason." He coughed before questioning, "Ray’s the only one left, right?"

Ray’s fingers curled against the wound, hands drowning in red blood, as he said, “I don’t want you to say anything if it’s going to be the last thing you say.”

Ryan managed to peek one eye open, looking at Ray, before sighing, “Alright then. I love you though.”

There was a moment were none of them said anything, their sniffles and Ryan’s harsh breathes roaring in Geoff’s ears. He slammed his fists against the ground, “Damn it! Damn it! Can’t we do anything?”

"You can’t but we can."

Geoff looked up just in time for a jet of glittering yellow to bolt past his face and dive towards Ryan.

"The faeries," Michael murmured, his mouth open in awe as he watched the yellow dust fall on their lovers chest. He met Geoff’s eyes, "Why are they saving him?"

"Because," the faerie declared, her voice sounding the same pitch as chiming bells, "his name is Haywood. He’s one from the forest." She twirled in the sky before adding, "He’ll wake up good as new tomorrow morning. Do not lose him again or we’ll take him for ourselves. The royal court could always use more humans as beautiful as him."

Geoff laid his hand over Ryan’s heart, relief flooding him as he watched his skin stitch back together and heard the organ gradually raise to it’s normal beat, and answered with a voice of steel, “We won’t.”


End file.
